


In Which Dean Gets the Geek

by Megamonster



Series: When Dad's Away the Boy's Will Play [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Dean, Curious Sam Winchester, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Eventual Smut, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, LITERALLY, M/M, Rimming, Sam's a nerd, Sexual Roleplay, Talk Nerdy To Me, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: It's Sam's turn to seduce Dean, and takes a trip to the thrift store. Dean wasn't expecting what he saw when he got home from work.





	In Which Dean Gets the Geek

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhm, it's been a while. But here's the next installment. It took me forever to figure out how I wanted to start this, but I got it done! I dunno what happened with this, a train wreck of nerdiness is most likely what happened. Made some really nerdy references/quotes/whatever you call it, throughout the fic. Also, they talk about Mary in here, Sam kills the mood for a while, but it's all good in the end. So I hope you enjoy!

The alarm clock went off and Sam slammed the snooze button with an irritated hand. Dean’s arms wrapped tighter around his waist and he groaned.

“Sammy don’t go.”

“Dean I have to. It’s the last week of school, then you can cuddle me all you want after.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” Dean lifts his head to look at Sam, eyes showing a lot of love. He leaned down and caught Sam's lips, which slowly turned into a make out session. Sam pushed Dean back and groaned. “I gotta get ready.”

“Just 5 more minutes.” Dean latches his lips to Sam's neck, light teasing kisses. When he reaches his collarbone, he licks all the way back up to his jaw and kisses Sam with more passion. A hand trailing from his side down to the half hard on in Sam's boxers.

Sam shoves him off again. “Times up stud bucket.” Dean looks at him and shakes his head.

“You really like watching that Scream video don't you?”

“It's a cliché horror movie, it's always scarier when you do everything right but things still turn up for the worst.”

“God, you're such a geek!” Dean chuckles.

“Yes I am, now let me out of bed so I can get dressed.” He reluctantly let him get up and laid back down into the soft pillows of the twin sized bed they decided to share. He laid flat on his back, arms resting over his stomach and watches Sam. Dean loved this part, it reminds him how much Sam has grown. A fond smile growing on his face. “What time are you getting done with work today?”

“Hmmmm” Dean taps a finger to his lips. “I think 5. I’ll call the home phone and leave a message for you on one of my breaks.”

“Alright.” Sam slips on a zip up hoodie. “I’m heading out now.” Sam stares at his brother, still trying to stay awake.

“M’k.” He mumbles in the pillow. Dean hears him open the bedroom door. “Wait. You forgot something.”

“What?” Confusion. Dean lifts his arms in the air, his hands making a continuous grabbing motion. Sam chuckles and walks back over to give him a hug. Dean plants his lips on Sam’s cheek and raspberries his face. “Alright alright.” Sam laughs, wiping his cheek and leaves the room. “See you when you get home Dean.” He calls out.

Dean heard the front door shut and he figured he should get up and get ready.

  


~~~

  


The bell indicating that school was now done for the day, informed Sam and he walked out of the building. Avoiding the circus of other teenagers and Clive.

Sam was on a mission.

Instead of walking back to the apartment, he went into town to the strip. Different stores that could have what he’s looking for. But more importantly, it had a huge thrift store.

Ever since Dean called him a geek this morning, Sam has been coming up with a plan to get him all riled up. It’s Dean’s kink today, which is role playing. Sam’s been thinking how he wants this to turn out.

Dean’s always referred Sam as nerd, geek, or a neo maxi zoom dweebie. Damn him for loving The Breakfast Club. But since Dean likes to call him out for being a smart kid, Sam was going to take his words into effect.

Sam walks into the consignment store and hunts down the items he needs quick and easy. Cut-off pants, suspenders, he has a button up back home he can use, he can wear his tennies he has on now, and some thick glasses from like the 80’s.

The clerk never questioned him, which was good, because Sam didn’t feel like giving a half assed lie to explain the items.

Sam rushes home and quickly gets ready. Waiting for his big brother to see him.

  


~~~

  


Dean finished with work at the garage and walked through the front door while letting out a long sigh. The garage was actually pretty busy today so he got home a little later than he should have. He takes off the mechanic jumpsuit and boots, which leaves him in his boxer briefs, black t-shirt and socks.

The apartment was too quiet, even for just Sam. There would usually be pages turning from a book or notebook and the occasional giggling if he was reading a fantasy book. Which is sitting on the couch at the moment.

But, nothing. Dead silent.

“Sammy?” Dean called out hoping for a response.

“Gimme a sec.” He heard Sam say. He then comes walking out wearing Dean’s leather jacket and cleaning something with a cloth. After he puts them on, Dean nearly started chuckling at the damn near coke-bottle lenses.

“Take those off, you’ll ruin your beautiful eyes.”

“But don’t they accentuate them?” Sam bats his lashes in a girly manner. Dean couldn’t help the giggle.

“Yes they do, but those will ruin your eyes the longer you wear them, because they weren’t made for you.” Dean takes them off for him and kisses the tip of his nose. “Now, what do you want for supper?”

“Whatever you want to make.”

“Cool.” Dean smiles and walks to the bedrooms to go put on some pants. “Steaks been sitting in the freezer for forever.” Sam races to get the leather jacket off and picks up his well used copy of Lord of the Rings he placed on the couch and leans on the back of it, pretending to read. Dean still had the glasses in his hands and was inspecting them as he walked back into the room. “Where did you even get these anyway?”

“Some thrift store in town.” Sam responds not looking at his brother. “Thought they’d make me look better.”

“Why would they-” Dean looked at Sam and his heart rate increases. Without saying anything, he walked up to Sam and placed the glasses back on his face. “Oh dear God and the makers of beer and burgers.” He mutters and gulps. He lifts Sam’s face with a finger under his chin. Dean backs up to get a good look at his baby brother. “What in the hell have I gotten myself into?”

The way Sam just grinned at him, and shyly closed the book and clutched to it in such a nerdy way. “What is it, Dean?” Sam looks down at himself. “Is there something on my outfit?” He peers up at him over the rims and through his bangs.

“S’not what’s on your outfit. It’s what  _ is _ your outfit.” Dean grabs his hard cock over his sweatpants. “God damn Sam. Bedroom, now poindexter!” He growls.

Sam makes fast short steps to the the room they share. Stopping, turning to face his brother who rushed in after him, and pushed the glasses back up his nose as they were slipping. Dean then watches as Sam grabs onto the suspenders, and continues to stare at him with a grin.

Dean strips out of everything he was wearing in .02 seconds flat.

“What were you thinking when you decided to wear this?” He asks while stroking his own cock.

“This.” Sam shrugs and points at Dean. “What you’re doing now.”

“All the questions in the world, but I’m gonna go with, why?”

“You’re always calling me a nerd, geek, freakazoid, hell even neo maxi zoom dweebie.” Dean snickered. “Thought I’d dress the part.”

“You dressed the part before. My version of a nerd.” Dean steps closer and pushes Sam back on the bed. Leaning over Sam’s fully clothed form. “My brainiac Sam.” He smiles.

Sam looks up at Dean and contemplates asking what’s on his mind. A 5 second war with himself and decided he was going to go for it.

“Hey Dean.”

“Yea Sammy.”

He gulps. “With all the grades I’ve been getting, even with all the moving schools and such, 4.0 GPA and possible scholarships heading my way. Do- do you think mom would be proud of me?”

“Real boner killer Sam.” Dean lets out a breath and sits back on the bed. Watching Sam as he sits up. “Of course mom would be proud, she’d be proud of us both. Even if I did drop out before my last year. What made you think that?”

“I dunno. Just, dad never really tells me that he is. I don’t think he even acknowledges it half the time. Even if he’s sober. But every now and then, I like to think about what she would say or how she would react to seeing my report cards at the end of each year. It doesn’t feel right if it isn’t real.” Sam pauses and looks down at his hands. “Sometimes, when I’m in my dark place, I try to think of mom saying different things to cheer me up. But her voice is Aunt Becky’s from Full House.” Sam smiles small. “You knew her longer, you probably remember what she sounded like, how she used to smell. It’s just a question that I’ve been dealing with for a little while now and I really want to figure out if she would be proud of what kind of person I’m becoming.”

“It’s ok for you to think that way, I wonder that most of the time. And dad is proud of you as well, trust me.”

“But he never tells me, I would really like to hear some words other than a grunt or a swallow from his whiskey bottle. It’s always hard to tell with, and it probably has something to do with us always arguing and butting heads.”

“Try asking him maybe.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Whatever. Can we get back to what we were doing before? Cause I really want you to fuck me with that outfit and talking about mom and dad is killing my vibe.” Sam closes his eyes and clenches his hands into fists.

“I’m trying to be serious about something we rarely  _ ever _ talk about and you’re thinking about sex. God, you can be such an insensitive jerk.” Sam stands but Dean grabs his wrist to make sure he doesn’t leave.

“Sorry. S’just i don’t want to talk about this subject anymore.” Dean’s hand begins to tighten around Sam. “Can we maybe put a pin in it and come back at a later time to pull it out?” Sam yanks his arm out of Dean’s hand and makes his way to the other twin bed in the room. Crossing his arms over his chest. Dean sighs and goes to put his sweat pants on. His back was to his baby brother, and he mentally punched himself when he heard him sniffling. “Sonovabitch.” He mutters.

Talking about someone Sam has never really met is difficult on someone who only knew her for 4 years. Dean never got to say a final ‘I love you’ as the nursery drowned in flames. Anytime the memories flood into his head, he drinks to forget them. It’s easier to numb the pain than relive it.

He’s sure mom is proud of her incestuous drunken sons. Aside from that, Dean’s pretty sure, like, 100% positive, that Mary is proud of her boys.

Mary was a good mother to both of them, especially before her untimely death. Sam may never get to know what having a mother is like, but if he wants to imagine what that’d be like, then why not let him. Imagining things is better than remembering them. Although, it might get his hopes up for unrealistic expectations for what she’s really like. But Dean never really got to know her much for that short time of living.

“Sam I-” He sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. Sam rolled over on his side, his back to Dean. “I’m sorry. I really just don’t like talking about her.”

“We never do, and when I want to figure out who she was, you blow up at me.” Sam cuts himself into Dean’s tangent. “It’s not fair.”

“I know. There are just too many happy memories that I’d rather drink away than trudge up from the deepest depths of my subconscious and feel the pain. To remember the love and compassion that is no longer in this family. It’s just really hard to deal with.” Dean places a reassuring hand on Sam’s hip. “With what we do, monsters could find what’s causing us to suffer and use it against us. That’s why we forget and move on with our lives. Understand?”

“Yea.” Sam sniffles again and wipes his eyes. “Just really wish I could have gotten to know her, like you, you know?”

“Yea Sammy.” Dean pauses for a moment. “Do you want me to leave you in here to sulk?” Sam nods. “Alright, I’ll come get you when supper is ready. Ok?”

“Ok.” Sam squeaked.

Dean gives him another smile and walks out of the room, shutting the door.

He blows out a breath when he reaches the kitchen and blinks away tears that threatened to roll down his face. This is difficult, especially for Sam.

  


~~~

  
  


Sam seemed better than before, but he was still pretty quiet and still wearing the outfit. They sat at the table eating their supper in complete silence.

Dean of course broke the silence first.

“How you feeling?”

“Alright, I guess.” Sam shrugs and picks at the food on his plate with his fork.

“Sam, quit worrying about that. I’m here for you at least, and I will let you know, I am very proud of you.”

“I know Dean. Thanks.” Sam meets Dean’s eyes and gives him a smile. “With you, I can tell you are.”

“Good.” Dean returns the smile and finishes his food and gets up to put his plate in the sink. “You gonna finish that?” He points at Sam’s half eaten dinner. He shrugs again but then pushes it away from himself.

“Not really.” Sam leans back in the chair and crosses his arms. Dean sighs and takes his plate, putting the food left into a container and putting it in the fridge for leftovers.

Dean begins doing the dishes while Sam continues to sulk at the kitchen table.

What he didn’t expect was Sam to hug him from behind.

“Ba-jesus Sammy. Scared the shit outta me.” Dean splashes some water out of the sink as his wet hands grabbed Sam’s at his waist. “The hell’s this for?”

Again Sam shrugs. Dean shuts off the water and dries his hands on a towel. Turning himself around in his arms, grabbing his face and connecting their lips.

“I think I’m up for sex now.” Sam says after breaking the kiss. “I need to feel good and stop over thinking and being depressed most of the time.”

“Well that's good. But I gotta finish the dishes first. Then we can go back to the bedroom.”

“Want me to help?”

“You know what Sammy, yea, you dry while I wash them.” Sam moved to the side and grabbed a drying towel and began drying what Dean had already rinsed off. While Sam was doing that, Dean cupped his hands and scooped up some bubbles that were sitting on the water and blew it at Sam’s face.

He gasped and tried to defend himself with a clean plate. The bubbles gradually floated to the floor. Sam peered over the edge of the plate just as Dean blew another group of bubbles at him.

“Dean, this isn’t getting dishes done.” Sam giggled and set the plate on the counter. Spinning the towel into a tight twist and snapped it at Dean’s ass.

“Ow, fucker.” Dean rubbed his cheek and had a smirk on his face. “Kiss it and make it better.”

“I’m not kissing your ass, sorry.” Sam grabs another plate from the sink and dries it off, setting it on top of the other one.

“You hurt it, you make it feel better.”

“I’ll be fucking that ass later, that should make it feel better.”

“Hmmph.” Dean pouted like a child.

  


The dishes were cleaned and put away. Dean was drying off his hands and turned to Sam just as he pushed those damn glasses up his face with a finger.

“Alright, square one.” He threw the towel on the counter without breaking eye contact and charged at Sam. Who ran, fucking ran, to the bedroom. Dean chased after him. “What the fuck you runnin’ for?” He asked when he grabbed Sam by the upper arm.

“Please don’t hurt me, I-I’ll give you my lunch money.” Perplextion and nonexistent question marks floating in the air. Then a light bulb flicks on and he understands why Sam’s acting like that. Dean’s dick is now joining in on the fun and starting to strain in his sweat pants.

“I don’t want your filthy money girly boy.” Toughness in his voice.

“Then, what  _ do _ you want from me?” Dean’s hands slid down Sam’s arms and grabbed both his wrists, pulling them behind him and planting Sam’s hands on his ass. Then he cups Sam’s face, those cheeks are so bright with blush.

“If you can fuck me good, I will leave you alone.”

“Really?” He cocks a brow. “That’s all I have to do to get you to quit bullying me?”

“That’s all.” Dean smirks.

“Alright.” Sam goes to push down the suspenders.

“Ah! Leave your clothes on. You got class after this, right?”

“Yea, right.” Sam drops to his knees and with teasingly slow hands, he drags the pants down. Exposing Dean’s impressively hard, leaking cock.

What he was doing was making Dean even harder, if possible. He was acting like he had never seen/touched a dick, probably not his own. The grip was very hesitant and feather light. Like he wasn’t sure what to do with it.

“You, have touched a dick before, right?” Dean asks looking down at him with his hands on his hips.

“Pssh, yea.” Sam’s face told Dean otherwise. Total concentration on the young one’s face. He’s experimenting. Dean cocked a brow.

“I don’t think you know what you’re doing. Here.” Dean places a hand over Sam’s and tightens his grip to tell him to hold on tighter. Then he drags his hand with Sam up his shaft with a flick of his wrist and back down. Dean takes in a sharp breath and lets out a breathy moan. “Like that.” He let go and watched Sam’s face turn from confused to curious.

“Is this how you like to pleasure yourself?” Sam looks up into Dean’s eyes, there’s a hint of innocence within those hazel eyes. They’re really noticeable with them damn coke bottle lenses.

“Yea.” Sam kept stroking Dean and picked up the pace.

“Is this what you want me to do to get you to leave me alone?”

“Nope.” Confusion returns. Dean takes Sam’s hand off him and steps out of his pants. He bends over, resting his hands on the footboard. Showing his ass to his brother who was still on his knees on the floor. “Sticking your dick here, will do that.” Dean looks over his shoulder.

Sam’s face was so pink and eyes wide. He’s taking this role playing to heart.

“Do I- do I lick there?”

Dean shrugged. “If you want to.” He reaches further up the bed and tosses a bottle of lube behind him. “You might need this though.”

Sam looks at the item tossed at him like it’s some new piece of technology. “What is this?”

“God you’re such a virgin. It’s lube, a liquid to make things easier and more pleasurable. Open the bottle, put a little on your finger and play with my asshole.”

Sam shuffles forward until he’s right behind Dean and licks a stripe from his balls to his hole, pointing his tongue and teasingly dipping it in. Sam felt him shudder and this time licked around his rim, getting him to relax. Meanwhile, drizzling some lube on some of his fingers to get them nicely coated to ease their way in eventually.

“Like this? Is this ok?” Sam asks and spits onto the fluttering muscle.

“Oh fuck yea! Doing so good for a nerd.” Dean softly moaned. Sam decides to delve deeper and shove his face into Dean’s ass and eat him out. Thrusting his tongue in and out. Spreading the cheeks with his thumbs, just listening to the approval from his big brother. “Sammy, you’re so good at this! Fuck!” Sam can feel him trembling.

He backs off and starts to insert his index finger. Not slowly, he just shoved it in fully, Dean didn’t seem to mind though. He begins to work that finger in Dean’s ass and the “nerdy virgin” role play continues.

“Now what?”

“Curl your finger down until you feel a little bump with the pad of your finger.” Sam bends his finger and begins the search, a fake search, Sam knows where his prostate is. “ _ Hah! _ ”

“Was that it? I passed over something.”

“Y-yes, keep rubbing your finger over that spot!” Dean grunts and white knuckle grips the footboard. Dean’s moans were getting higher and quicker. “Oh fuck, Sam Sam, fuck me!” But Sam didn’t pull his finger out. Instead he added another finger and then another, no time in between. He kept attacking that sweet spot. “Sam if you-  _ hah _ \- you keep that up I’m gonna cum.” Every moan was now being caught in his throat, some were broken.

“That’s the point, isn’t it?”

“N-no. Put your dick inside me.” Again Sam doesn’t listen and kept going. Dean doesn’t want to beg, but that’s his only option right now. “Sammy, please!” He didn’t mean to sound so needy and whiny.

“Please what?”

“Fuck me! Just fuck me, please!” Sam stops massaging the pleasure button and spreads his fingers to stretch Dean open. He ducks his face down and sucks on Dean’s balls. “Sam, I’m literally begging you.” 

“Gimme a sec.” His voice muffled. Dean can’t keep up like this. He shoves Sam off him and turns around. “The hell Dean?”

“I told you.” Dean was aggressively holding the base of his cock. “If you didn’t stop, I’d cum.” Sam met his dick, oozing pre-cum and red at the tip. “Don’t wanna cum without a cock up my ass. Stand up.”

Sam immediately shot up on his feet. Dean undid his pants and untucked his shirt, using the clips from the suspenders to hold the flaps open, pulling the waistband of his boxers under his balls and revealed Sam’s hard cock. Sinking to his knees and he took his cock into his mouth. Sam instinctively placed his hands in Dean’s hair.

“Oh Dean!” Sam’s hands were petting over Dean’s hair and held tight against the back of his head. Shoving him further down his cock. Sam can hear him gagging and retching, but he’s also moaning, appreciating the long shaft being shoved down his esophagus. Dean moans louder around the sensitive flesh as Sam continues to shove him further down. “Fuck, I should just face fuck you.” He fucking whimpers, Dean Winchester, whimpered and looked up at his brother with pleading eyes.

Sam feels him slacken his jaw and drops his hands to his sides. Sam tightly grabs the spiky blonde hair and shallow fucks him at first, to tease him. The eldest lets out a frustrated whine at the action and places his hands behind Sam’s thighs. Pulling him to him, urging him to go faster. He doesn't make any plans to go faster, keeping the shallow pace where it’s at.

Sam shoves his cock all the way to the hilt, practically suffocating his brother, whose eyes were rolling back at the feeling. He pulls out to let him get a bit of air back into his lungs and shoves back in with no warning. Surprising Dean and then he decides to actually fuck into Dean’s throat.

Sam’s moans were getting deeper and was probably getting a little carried away with what he was doing. He felt Dean’s throat convulse when he went in at a particular angle. Not caring and continuing to rip him apart, because, honestly, it felt kinda nice. Dean seems to love this too though, moaning when he can, and gripping tightly to the backs of Sam’s thighs where they haven’t left.

“Damn Dean, never really thought that’d you’d love to have your face fucked.” Sam pulls out slowly to let him speak. He rubs the front of his neck, over his adam’s apple, while he waits.

“Never thought so either.” His voice is so fucking hoarse, he might as well have downed a bunch of sand in the desert for something to drink. Face wet with tears. Dean leans forward and mouths at Sam’s dick, licking around the base and kissing his groin. “You gonna wreck me with this, or what?” Looking up at Sam and dragging his teeth down the length of the long, hard, cock.

“I wrecked one hole of yours, might as well tear up the other.”

“Can I choke on your huge nerd dick once more first?” He continues to look up at Sam as he mumbled his question into Sam’s groin. He groaned and pulled on Dean’s head, guiding his mouth back down his cock.

Once it hit the back of his throat, Sam tried to pull him back, but Dean held still and remained steadfast. Shoving himself till his nose was curving with the sheer force of keeping Sam’s cock down and further. He intentionally swallowed and Sam bent forward with a loud moan.

When Dean could no longer get any air into his lungs, he pinched Sam’s thigh through his pants a couple times to help him guide the cock out. When it slipped out, Dean hacked and coughed, eyes red and dripping more tears he couldn’t help.

“Oh god, Sammy. For some reason, I really like it when you choke me with your cock. I had to hold the base of mine to stop myself from cumming.” Dean rasps out. His cheeks red, freckles sticking out on his face.

“You have no idea how hot that whole thing was.” Sam pants.

“So, are we just done with the role playing thing?” Dean asks licking a stripe up the underside of Sam’s dick.

“Maybe, I don’t think I can think of responses for whatever character this is right now.” Sam places a finger under Dean’s chin and silently commands him to stand. He turns him around and bends him over the footboard. “But I’m sure there is plenty of time now to get back into character. Stay.” Thinking a moment and laughing lightly. “Together we could really make the 'Shrieking Shack' worthy of its name.” Dean groans with the lame thing Sam had just said.

Sam leaves him bent over, on display for him as he looks down at the floor, looking for the lube. It somehow rolled under the bed, just peeking out a bit. Sam squats to retrieve it, lightly caressing Dean’s thighs, then down to his calves. Kissing the back of his left thigh and moving up to his ass cheek. His hand following his body as he licks up his back. Until he reaches the back of Dean’s neck and bites down. Causing Dean to clench tightly to the bed sheets and moan at the pleasure/pain.

He straightens to open the tube and slicks his dangerously hard cock. A shit eating grin on his face as he thinks of his next phrase.

“Time to plug and play!” Sam exclaims and slams home in one go, burying himself so deep that Dean let out a surprise yell. As they sit there, panting simultaneously, Dean furrows his brows.

“Di-did you just say ‘it’s time to plug and play’ and shoved your cock in me?”

“You bet your sweet freckled honey buns I did.” Sam firmly grabs his ass in question and pulls them apart to see where they are connected. He pulls out a bit and with a quick snap of his hips, he’s flush with Dean.

Sam pulls back again and creates a rhythm. Deciding whether to tease Dean some more or go faster to end it.

“C’mon Sammy, fuck me!” Dean whines. Obviously hating the torture Sam’s implementing. Pushing back to meet each thrust. Sam puts a firmer grip on Dean’s hips, making sure he doesn’t move. He whines in frustration again but stops trying to move. Continuing to thrust slowly in and out of Dean.

When it became too much for Sam, and he wanted to really pound into Dean, he said, “I think it’s time I increase my RAM speed.”

Dean started to giggle but was cut short when Sam thrust in hard and groaned at the power behind each of them.

Sam’s poundings were getting faster, the slap of skin very definite in the room. The headboard slamming into the wall as each powerful thrust increased.

He slowed back down and stopped, pulling out making Dean whimper and look over his shoulder.

“Sammy, what the fuck?” He panted.

“Flip over on your back.” Dean crawls over the footboard and flops down on the mattress. Sam walks around the bed until he’s at Dean’s left side, grabbing his ankles and turning him so his head nearly hangs off the other side. He pushes Dean’s knees back, almost touching his stomach and plunges back into that tight, warm heat.

A few well angled thrusts and Deans keening so high pitched that Sam knows he’s close.

“Sammy, Sammy, harder-  _ fuck _ !” Sam pistons his hips. “Don’t, stop- right,  _ there _ \- I’m gonna-!” Dean screams as he cums in thick, white spurts over his stomach and chest. Untouched.

“Oh fuck, Dean! I didn’t have to lay a finger on your dick! So hot! Gonna need my Goron Tunic!” Sam pants heavily. Not even caring if Dean’s going to know the Legend of Zelda reference. “I wanna cum, so bad, right in your hobbit hole!” Sam keeps slamming his hips, Dean making tiny, tired whimper noises. He’s probably also gonna slap Sam later for that dirty Lord of the Rings thing, but it’s totally worth it.

“N-not stopping you, want you to fill me up Sammy.” Dean clenches his muscles around Sam’s dick. “Please! I  _ need it! _ ”

“Oh- _ oh fuck! _ Dean, fuck,  _ cumming! _ MY PRECIOUS!!” Sam groaned deep in his throat and his hips stilled, pressing tightly to Dean’s ass and thighs. Dean hums appreciatively as he feels Sam filling him up with warm cum.

They both sit in silence, catching their breaths. Dean, again, furrows his brows.

“What the fuck did you shout when you came?” Sam’s face turns bright red, he pulls out of Dean slowly and lays down on top of him, hiding his face in Dean’s neck. He starts to giggle. Dean joins him but asks again. “Sam, did you quote Gollum from LotR?”

“It was either that or ‘Team Rocket is blasting off again’.” Dean full on laughs.

“I know what I’m saying the next time I have you blow me.”

“You know I was doing that to be extra nerdy, right?”

“Oh yea, I got that.” Dean straightens himself so he’s laying on the bed correctly. Sam kneels and just stares down at his brother.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

Sam gets up and undresses out of everything and goes to shut off the main light, leaving the bedside lamp the only thing lighting up Dean’s, shiny with sweat, body. He crawls into bed and yawns. Dean wraps an arm around Sam’s shoulders and goes to turn the light off.

“Don’t forget to set the alarm. I gotta be at school early tomorrow.”

“Yea I’ll get it.” Dean says and smiles to himself as he purposely set the alarm wrong. Sam was already asleep, light snoring and breaths ghosting over Dean’s chest. He laughs maniacally in his head and falls asleep a bit later.


End file.
